Non mais où j'suis tombée !
by Licious
Summary: Lorelei cours après son chien lorsque soudain elle se retrouve dans un couloir de Poudlard avec Drago Malefoy !
1. Chapter 1

Bon voilà le début d'une fic que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps déjà.

L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Lorelei Miller vient de MA tête, autrement dit c'est moi qui l'ai inventée.

Cette fic est classée M car il risque d'y avoir quelques scènes Hummmm , enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus

Bonne lecture

o0.::.0o

Non mais où j'suis tombée ?

Chapitre 1 : Ils sont fous !

Ce chien s'est encore enfui ! Je lui cours après, on dirait Laura Ingalls dans la Petite Maison dans la Praire ! M*rde il est tombé dans le trou ce cabot ! Pff va bien falloir que j'aille le chercher sinon ma sœur va encore pleurer pendant des heures à m'en casser les oreilles. Ouh! P*tin j'ai glissé ! BOUM ! En j'ai mal aux fesses maintenant !  
-Où je suis ? Je demande tout haut.  
Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans un grand couloir. Une ombre s'approche de moi et peu à peu je découvre que c'est un garçon blond d'apparemment 16 ans. Il est trop canon, je suis sur le cul ( c'est le cas de le dire ! ).  
-T'es qui toi ? me demande le garçon.  
Je me relève d'un bond, mais pour qui il se prend à m'adresser la parole comme ça.  
-Et toi t'es qui monsieur j'ai mis trop de gel sur mes cheveux?  
Il me regarde ses yeux me parcourent de haut en bas.  
-Non mais tu vas répondre et arrêter de me mater oui !  
Il me fait un sourire narquois, je déteste les gens comme ça ! Je m'approche de lui, il ne répond toujours lève la main pour le gifler et c'est là qu'il m'attrape le poignet avec force et me colle contre le mur.  
-Drago Malefoy pour vous servir jeune demoiselle.  
-Oui c'est ça Drago Malefoy et bientôt tu vas me dire que tu connais Saint-Potter , la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout.  
Il me regarde, ahuri.  
-T'es à Serpentard toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.  
-Serpentard ! Voilà qu'il se croit à Poudlard ! Eh mon vieux t'as fait une overdose de lecture d'Harry Potter hein !  
-Bien sûr que je me crois à Poudlard puisqu'on y est !  
-Oui oui c'est cela, et ils sont où les fantômes ? Et Dumbledore ? Et ton match de Quidditch tu vas pas le rater ?  
Il remarque que je me fous de sa tête.  
-Nan mais t'es tombée sur la tête toi ! dit le soi-disant Drago. Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.  
Je ne veux pas le suivre, il sort un bout de bois de sa cape. J'éclate de rire.  
-Tu vas faire quoi avec ce bout de bois ? Me le lancer dessus ? Laisse-moi rire.  
Lui, il ne rit pas du tout , il prononce Pertificus Totalus en pointant son bout de bois sur moi et je me sens aussitôt saucissonnée. Il me soulève, me jette sur son épaule et m'amène dans une pièce blanche. Une infirmière sort d'un bureau et vient vers nous.  
-Monsieur Malefoy , que lui est-il arrivé ? Mais, vous lui avez lancé un sort de Pertificus Totalus.  
Ils sont cinglés ces deux-là à parler de sort. L'infimière marmonne quelque chose et je me retrouve libre de mes chaînes invisibles. Le jeune garçon explique :  
-Je l'ai trouvée dans le couloir, elle a l'air de ne plus savoir où elle est.  
-Bien, dit la vous appelez-vous ? Il me semble que je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.  
Je les regarde et ne répond pas. Ils ont vraiment l'air persuadé d'être à Poudlard. C'est peut-être un jeu de téléréalité. Mais comment expliquer le sort alors ?  
-Oh tu vas lui répondre oui ! s'énerve Drago Malefoy.  
-Monsieur Malefoy ! Cette jeune fille a besoin de repos ! Ne lui hurlez pas dessus ! Elle a sûrement subi un choc. Miss, dit l'infirmière en se tournant vers moi , quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?  
-Euh ... , j'étais en train de courir après mon chien qui s'était enfui, je suis tombée dans un trou et je suis en train de faire cet étrange rêve où vous pensez être à Poudlard. En plus , vous avez l'impression que la magie existe et vous vous amusez avec des bouts de bois donc moi je vais très bien , c'est vous qui êtes disjonctés !  
-Bien, dit l'infirmière , Monsieur Malefoy , allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plait.  
Drago partit et revint dix minutes plus tard avec le s'approcha de moi et me demanda :  
-Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?  
-Je suis tombée dans un trou...  
Dumbledore me regarde intensément et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller.  
-Le passage du Temps !  
-Le quoi ? demanda Drago.  
Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas, il se leva et dit à l'infirmière :  
-Pompom , cette jeune fille va très bien , elle va m'accompagner dans mon bureau , Monsieur Malefoy retournez en cours.  
-Mais Professeur, contesta Malefoy , je voudrais savoir ce qu'elle a !  
-Vous le saurez en temps voulu monsieur Malefoy. Venez dans mon bureau après vos cours.  
Drago n'insista pas.  
Je suivis Dumbledore à travers les couloirs de ce magnifique château. Lorsqu'il arriva devant une statue, Dumbledore dit « Horcruxes » et la statue se mit à tourner sur elle-même pour laisser place à un escalier qui menait à une tour, apparemment le bureau de Dumbledore.  
-Bien Miss, vous êtes accidentellement passée par le passage du temps. Ce passage se déplace sans cesse dans le temps , reliant une époque à l'autre. Puis-je savoir en quelle année vous vivez ?  
-Février 2007, répondis-je.  
Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent encore plus.  
-Miss, ici nous sommes en novembre 1997.  
-C'est impossible ! Je n'aurai que 6 ans alors ! Et j'en ai presque 16 !  
Dumbledore ne m'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Soudain, il dit :  
-Comme le passage du Temps se déplace sans cesse, nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous renvoyer dans votre époque par ce nous faudra quelques semaines ou quelques mois pour découvrir un autre moyen.  
Je commençais à paniquer.  
-Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne vais quand même pas rester ici pendant des mois ?  
-Je crois bien que vous n'avez pas le choix. On vous fournira des appartements, on vous répartira dans une maison et vous suivrez des cours.  
-Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas sorcière ! Je vais me ridiculiser !  
-Ah j'avais oublié de vous préciser, seules les personnes ayant des pouvoirs magiques peuvent passer à travers le passage du Temps.  
-Mais je ne connais personne ici ! Et puis des appartements ? Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas aller avec les autres ? Je vais m'ennuyer toute seule !  
-Vous pourrez choisir une personne, une seule , pour qu'elle vienne habiter avec vous , bien sûr , si elle est d'accord.  
-Bien, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix...  
-Non effectivement , dit Dumbledore en s'approchant d'un oiseau aux couleurs rouge et or.  
-Fumseck, murmurais-je.  
-Qu'avez-vous dit ?  
-Votre oiseau, c'est bien un Phénix ?  
-Oui, comment savez-vous cela ?  
-Et est-ce qu'il s'appelle Fumseck ?  
Dumbledore me regarda intensément et dit : Miss, puis-je vous demander comment vous savez cela ?  
-Je sais plein de choses sur ce château et sur votre connais le nom de plusieurs élèves, des professeurs, de certains sorts , des mages noirs , je connais l'histoire de votre école, de votre monde.  
Dumbledore me regarda, je lui expliquai :  
-Vers le début des années 2000, des livres sont sortis en librairie et ont été un vrai phénomène littéraire! Un auteur du nom de J.K. Rowling a inventé les histoires d'un petit sorcier du nom de Harry Potter. Sept tomes sont parus retraçant les six premières années d'études du jeune sorcier. J.K. Rowling décrit le monde des sorciers, l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Albus Dumbledore, mais aussi la disparition du mage noir, Lord Voldemort. C'est ainsi que je connais tout de votre monde, je sais que c'est la même chose car dans les livres il y a l'arrogant Drago Malefoy, l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh, l'érudit Albus Dumbledore, Fumseck votre Phénix, le sort du Petrificus Totalus, etc.  
Dumbledore me regardait avec attention :  
-Vous n'êtes pas passée par le Passage du Temps par hasard, Miss je ne sais toujours pas comment.  
-Miller, Lorelei pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, je vais mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête, je suppose que vous savez dans quel but.  
-Déterminer ma maison.  
-Effectivement.  
Il alla chercher le Choixpeau au dessus d'une armoire puis me le posa sur la tête. J'entendis une drôle de voix :  
-Ahhh...Hum...Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais de répartir à nouveau une personne de cette lignée. Sans aucun doute ... SERPENTARD !  
-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, seuls les sangs-purs vont à Serpentard. De quelle lignée est-ce qu'il parle ce chapeau ?  
Dumbledore me regarda avec calme.  
-Les Miller étaient une éminente famille de sorciers il y a des centaines d'années, nous pensions qu'ils avaient disparus mais vous êtes la preuve du contraire, vous êtes la seule Miller existante et à mon époque, ou à la vôtre, vous êtes extrêmement puissante. Si Voldemort apprenait votre existence, il vous voudrait à ses côtés.  
Je suis restée abasourdie, une sonnerie retentit au loin, annonçant certainement la fin des cours. Quelques minutes après, on frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore qui s'était enfin assis à son bureau et avait arrêté de faire les cent pas.  
-Professeur, qu'est-ce que le passage du Temps ?  
Dumbledore lui expliqua, il lui expliqua aussi que j'allais rester quelques mois avec eux et que j'étais répartie à Serpentard et qu'il me faudrait quelqu'un pour partager mes appartements.  
-Je veux bien vivre avec elle et l'aider si vous voulez Professeur.  
-C'est bien gentil Monsieur ce que Miss Miller en pense...  
Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers me demandais si c'était vraiment la solution la plus sage.  
-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, dis-je enfin à contre-coeur.  
-Parfait, dit Drago en se levant. Suis-moi je vais te faire visiter le château.  
Je me levai puis Dumbledore m'interpella.  
-Miss Miller, vous n'avez ni baguette, ni livres, ni robes de sorcier. Je vous fournirais une baguette, vous emprunterez des livres à la bibliothèque, quant aux robes, vous ne serez pas obligée d'en porter.  
-Bien, merci professeur.  
Et Drago et moi sortîmes du bureau afin de visiter le château. Il me montra la salle commune des Serpentards, les salles de classe, la tour d'astronomie, et on finit par une ballade dans le parc. On se coucha dans l'herbe au bord du lac pour observer les nuages.  
-Tu sais, me dit Drago, dès que je t'ai vu dans ce couloir, je t'ai trouvé sublime.  
-Remballe tes techniques de drague Drago, je suis ici pour le moins de temps possible j'espère.  
-Et alors, cela n'empêche rien.  
-J'ai un petit ami à mon époque !  
-Et alors? En ce moment il a 6 ans et fait peut-être encore pipi dans sa culotte, tu ne me préfères pas ?  
Je souris, il était vraiment trop craquant ce Drago, encore plus que dans les nombreuses fanfics que j'avais lues. Un elfe de maison vînt nous chercher pour nous montrer nos appartements. C'était vraiment très joli. Il y avait un salon de couleur pourpre avec une petite table, un feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée aux couleurs vert et argent. Il y avait une salle de bain commune avec une baignoire où l'on pouvait facilement faire une longueur. Les chambres étaient vertes avec chacune un lit à baldaquin, un petit bureau, une commode et une armoire. Dumbledore m'avait fait apporter plein d'habits. Ils étaient vraiment très beaux. Je décidai de me changer. Je mis un soutien-gorge noir et le string assorti, un mini short en jeans pour être à l'aise et un top blanc laissant un peu voir mon beau ventre plat et ferme où brillait un joli piercing. Lorsque je descendis dans le salon, Drago me regarda de la tête aux pieds.  
-Arrête de baver et explique moi plutôt les bases des cours et comment se servir de ce machin en bois qui sert de baguette magique.  
Drago reprit ses esprits et m'expliqua chaque cours avec patience toute la soirée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi J.K. Rowling le décrivait comme antipathique, il est génial ce mec! Je remontai pour me mettre en pyjama mais je constatai qu'il n'y avait qu'une nuisette de soie rouge. J'allai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, Drago fixa bien pendant 5 minutes le décolleté que la nuisette me faisait. Il fit exprès de passer son bras autour de moi pour prendre sa brosse à dent posée sur le lavabo. Il ne cessait pas de me lancer des regards poussés mais cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde, je fixais moi aussi son torse d'athlète et les belles fesses que son boxer moulant lui sortis la première de la salle de bain, il me suivit, je ralentis devant la porte de ma chambre, attendant qu'il passe. Quand il est passé derrière moi, il m'a frôlé les fesses! L'a-t-il fait exprès? Il ne le montre pas. Je le regarde entrer dans sa chambre, puis j'entre dans la mienne, en prenant bien soin de ne pas fermer la porte à clé. Je n'ai pas eu de visite pendant la nuit, je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue mais bon, j'ai plein de mois à passer ici !  
Le lendemain, j'enlève ma nuisette avant d'arriver à la porte de la salle de bain, je fais couler un bain bien chaud pour me réveiller, puis je me plonge sors du bain une demi-heure plus tard et juste avant que je ne m'enveloppe dans ma serviette de bain, la porte s'ouvre. Quelle idiote, j'ai oublié de la fermer, et cette fois je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je reste là, n'essayant même pas de me couvrir, regardant Drago qui vient d'entrer. Ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés et ça lui donne un air sauvage qui m'excite.  
-Euh salut Lorelei, dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas regarder mon corps nu.  
Me rendant compte de la tenue dans laquelle je suis, je m'enroule vite dans la serviette.  
-Salut Drago !  
Je sors de la salle de bain, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, puis je file m'habiller dans ma chambre. J'ai des bouffées de chaleur depuis que je l'ai vu en boxer hier soir. Bonté divine, qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy ce mec ! J'enfile vite un jeans taille basse et un débardeur noir, puis j'attends Drago dans le salon pour partir déjeuner. Il arrive 10 minutes plus tard, il est obligé de mettre un uniforme mais qu'est-ce que ça lui va bien ! Il a un pantalon noir qui tombe sur des chaussures en cuir qui le rendent extrêmement classe. Sa chemise est au-dessus de son pantalon et il a déboutonné les premiers boutons, il a coiffé ses cheveux en arrière.  
-J'aime mieux quand tes cheveux ne sont pas immaculés de gel, ça te donne un air plus sauvage.  
Il me regarde, pointe sa baguette sur sa tête et ses cheveux redeviennent exactement comme lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle de bain ce matin.  
-Comme ça ?  
-Oui exactement, c'est tellement plus excitant.  
Puis je sors, descendant devant lui vers la grande salle, on se dirige vers la table des Serpentards. Il me présente aux autres et dit que je suis une élève qui fait un échange comme lui a conseillé Dumbledore.  
Premier cours : Défense contre les forces du mal. C'est Rogue désormais qui enseigne cette matière. Il est plutôt gentil avec moi et les autres Serpentards. Par contre, les Gryffondors il ne les blaire pas. On est en cours avec la belette, Saint-Potter et Miss-Castor. Drago fait l'arrogant avec eux.  
-Alors Granger, t'as toujours pas dompté ta crinière de lionne ?  
Tous les Serpentards éclatent de rire, même moi , mais moi ce n'est pas pour ça. Je revois dans ma tête toutes les fanfics du couple Drago/Hermione que j'ai lues. Si Drago savait.  
-Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ? me lance Potter.  
-Parce que j'imagine ta tête sur le corps de la belette et c'est encore plus désastreux.  
Nouvel éclat de rire chez les Serpentards.  
-Je t'aime bien toi, me dit Pansy Parkinson.

o0.::.0o

Voilààààà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'veux votre aviiiiis s'il vous plait ! _* yeux de chien battu*_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier.

Bonne lecture !

o0.::0o

Chapitre 2 : Les centaures.

Cela fait plus ou moins un mois que je suis à Poudlard, aujourd'hui nous avons eu une journée éprouvante, j'entre dans le salon et décide de monter me changer. En entrant dans ma chambre, je trouve un paquet sur mon lit, c'est de la lingerie très sexy, accompagné d'un petit mot " Un jour , tu les porteras pour moi. D.M. " Je souris et je me mets à l'aise en mettant mon mini short en jeans et mon top blanc. Je descends dans le salon et me couche dans le divan avec un livre à la main. Drago vient me rejoindre, il est torse nu, juste muni d'un boxer. Il me regarde, s'approche de moi, il pose sa main sur ma jambe. Je fais semblant de ne rien sentir et continue à lire mon livre, enfin essayer car sa main se ballade sur ma jambe.  
-J'ai envie de toi, me dit-il  
Je ne réponds pose mon livre, m'assied, bouge sa main de ma cuisse, et le regarde dans les yeux. Il a des yeux qui sont gris d'acier, on dirait qu'ils ne cachent rien mais si on regarde bien, on voit le désir se dessiner dans ses pupilles. Il repose sa main sur ma cuisse, me la caresse, s'approchant de plus en plus de mon entrejambe. Ca m'excite et il le voit, il me caresse les seins à travers mon top, il me les masse et j'aime beaucoup ça. Il finit par enlever ma blouse et me couche dans le canapé. Il me déshabille complètement. Je le déshabille du regard pour finir par le déshabiller tout court. Il a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il sort un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon et le met. Il se positionne sur moi puis me fait l'amour passionnément. On finit par s'endormir tous les deux nus dans le divan, nos corps frémissant toujours de plaisir.  
Le lendemain matin, on se réveille vers 10 heures, heureusement qu'on est samedi. Il enfile son boxer et file dans sa chambre sans m'adresser la parole. Je ne comprends pas, je me rhabille et vais prendre un bon bain chaud en ne fermant pas la porte, personne ne vient. Je suis déçue. Je suis enfin habillée, il est déjà parti, il est certainement descendu manger, je ne comprends pas son attitude de ce matin. Lorsque je descends et le trouve à la table des Serpentards, enlaçant Pansy, le sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines, il m'aperçoit, me sourit, je sors de la grande salle en courant. Je pars me réfugier dans le parc, je cours, sans me rendre compte que je pénètre dans la forêt, on m'avait pourtant dit qu'il ne fallait pas y aller. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, qui sait ce qu'il se cache dans cette forêt. Il fait sombre ici, je cherche ma baguette pour éclairer un peu. Zut! En partant ce matin je ne l'ai pas prise. Je marche lentement, essayant de revenir sur mes pas. J'ai la poisse, je ne retrouve plus mon chemin, je suis perdue. J'entends un bruit de galop derrière les arbres, je me retourne, il n'y a rien. J'ai cru voir une ombre s'approcher de moi. Je marche d'un pas mal assuré. Vais-je croiser Firenze le centaure ? Une licorne ? Ou pire, l'araignée géante, Aragog ? Effectivement, j'avais bien vu une ombre, elle se rapproche de moi! Ce n'est qu'un centaure ! Mais il pointe son arc sur moi.  
-Que fais-tu là, humaine ? me dit-il.  
Apparemment ça doit être un de ces centaures qui n'aiment pas les humains. Peut-être Bane ? Je tente :  
-Vous appelez-vous Bane ?  
Il tressaillit.  
-Effectivement, c'est mon nom, comment le sais-tu ?  
Je me rappelle ce que m'a dit Dumbledore sur ma lignée et j'eus soudain un idée.  
-N'avez-vous pas vu ma venue dans les étoiles ?  
-Miller !  
-En effet, dis-je en essayant de cacher le tremblement de ma voix, je sais qu'il est très impoli de venir ainsi vous trouver et vous déranger mais j'espérais que vous pourriez me donner des informations sur le passé de ma famille. Le peuple des centaures est réputé pour être doté d'une intelligence hors du commun et d'un talent certain pour lire dans le ciel.  
Il claqua des doigts, une dizaine de centaures m'encercle. Ils me soulevèrent mais je ne me débattis pas, ça n'aurait servi à rien. J'avais peur mais je gardais mon sang froid. Ils m'amenèrent dans une clairière où se dressaient des maisonnettes pour accueillir les centaures. Tout cela était joliment aménagé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande, certainement celle du chef, il était vieux, il avait un pelage noir mais sa barbe était blanche et presque aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore. Bane lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Je regardais le vieux centaure, il me scruta le visage. Il représentait à la fois sagesse et sévérité, douceur et dureté. Il me regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
-Miller...Puis-je connaître votre prénom ?  
-Lorelei, réussis-je à articuler.  
-Vous savez que les centaures n'aiment pas les humains, et vous vous demandez pourquoi nous ne vous avons pas attaqué. C'est si simple...  
Je ne l'interrompis pas, je ne voulais pas paraître grossière alors je ne dis rien, j'attendis que le vieux centaure recommence à c'est ce qu'il fit.  
-Mon nom est Monek, je suis le plus vieux centaure de ce troupeau. Vous me croirez ou non, j'ai 738 ans.  
Je le regardais, abasourdie. C'est sûr il était vieux, mais de là à avoir 738 ans quand même, il ne faut pas abuser. Il reprit :  
-Les centaures deviennent de plus en plus rare et c'est bien triste. Nous lisons beaucoup de choses dans le ciel et très récemment, nous avons vu votre venue. Vous avez le devoir de nous aider, acceptez-vous?  
Je me demandais bien en quoi je pourrais les aider.  
-Vous aider en quoi ?  
Le vieux centaure reprit :  
-Les centaures sont en voie de disparition. Nous menons un féroce combat contre les Inferius qui viennent nous attaquer certains soirs. Les centaures de cette forêt sont hors de danger, mais les autres en courent un très grave. Vous devez nous aider à détruire les Inferius. C'est votre destin.  
Je me suis dit " P*tin dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée moi! " Mais je compris vite que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais accepter ou dans la minute qui suivait je serai transpercée par une cinquantaine de flèches. Je me suis inclinée bien bas face à Monek.  
-J'accepte. Que dois-je faire ?  
Le vieux centaure ne me répondit pas. Il fit signe à deux autres centaures de me raccompagner. Ils me ramenèrent à la lisière de la forêt en me laissant un épais grimoire.  
-Au revoir Lorelei, nous serons amenés à nous revoir lorsque vous aurez accompli votre quête, dit l'un deux avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre de la forêt.  
Je courus jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il venait d'en sortir. Je lui racontai tout très précipitamment en lui montrant le grimoire. Il le prit, le feuilleta, me dit de le lire à tête reposée, me sourit puis s'en alla. Je restai là, abasourdie puis après un moment je retournai à mes appartements. Drago était dans le salon, il m'attendait en faisant les cent pas. Quand j'entrai, il se jeta sur moi.  
-Où étais-tu passée ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Désolé d'avoir agi comme un idiot mais ça m'a fait peur car je crois que je t'aime.  
Paf! Je suis tombée sur le cul là! On ne m'avait jamais dit ça comme ça. Je fais sûrement une connerie mais tant pis! Je l'embrasse avec fougue en le serrant de toutes mes forces. Il m'embrasse aussi, puis il m'embrasse dans le cou, me déshabille lentement et nous faisons l'amour pour la deuxième fois. Je lui parlerai de l'histoire des centaures plus tard.  
Le lendemain matin, Drago était toujours à mes côtés et me regardait me réveiller.  
-Tu es encore plus belle qu'un ange, me dit-il.  
Je lui souris. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu le vieil ouvrage que les centaures m'avaient donné, je le pris.  
-C'est quoi ? me demanda Drago.  
Je lui racontai mon égarement dans la forêt et la quête que les centaures m'avaient confié.  
-Mais t'es folle d'être allée dans la forêt ! Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux ! Heureusement que tu es tombée sur des centaures et pas sur un loup-garou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre moi!  
-Excuse-moi si j'étais occupée à courir et à pleurer pour m'en apercevoir !  
-Pourquoi tu pleurais ?  
-T'as pas une idée monsieur le tombeur?  
Il me regarda, ne comprenant pas. Puis la pièce tomba.  
-Oh désolé Lorelei, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'avais peur je te l'ai dit, s'excusa-t-il.  
Je le scrutai quelques minutes puis l'embrassai.  
-Drago, c'est dangereux de dire ça mais je t'aime.  
-Pourquoi ça serait dangereux ?  
-Parce que dans quelques mois je serai à dix ans d'ici et je souffrirai de ne pas être avec toi.  
Il sembla réfléchir, puis soudain son regard s'éclaira.  
-Et si j'allai en 2007 avec toi ?  
-Tu es fou ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu as des choses à accomplir ici ! Mais promets-moi une chose tu veux ?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras !  
-Ne deviens jamais Mangemort je t'en supplie ! Ne sois pas comme tous ces hommes soumis à un seul ! Pour moi je t'en conjure, le côté de Dumbledore gagnera, il le faut, pour l'avenir du monde entier.  
-Comment sais-tu cela ?  
Je me mordis la lèvre , Dumbledore ne lui avait pas expliqué l'histoire des livres donc je pensai que je ne devais pas lui dire non plus, mais il fallait que je justifie mes paroles. Je commençais à lui expliquer, il comprit mieux comment je connaissais le nom de plein de sorts et de plein d'élèves. Je lui dis :  
-Drago, je sais quelle tâche on t'a confiée cette année. Je sais aussi des choses que tu ignores, si seulement dans quelques mois je pouvais partir en étant sûre que tu ne finiras jamais à Azkaban, je serais bien soulagée.  
Il me regarda intensément, puis m'embrassa.  
-Je te le promets aussi vrai que je t'aime.  
Je lui passai le reste de la journée (on était dimanche) à lui raconter les petites anecdotes des livres d'Harry fois, il faisait des remarques.  
-Potter a embrassé Chang ! Dire qu'il y a des années que j'essaye de me la faire celle-là !  
-Toujours ta légendaire finesse et ton parfait tact, Drago.  
-Oh désolé Lorelei, c'est sorti tout seul.  
-Je n'en doute pas.  
Nous ne descendîmes pas dîner, nous appelâmes la cuisine, faisant semblant d'être trop malades pour descendre. Début de soirée, j'étais en train de raconter les nombreuses fanfics Dray/Mione que j'avais lu lorsque Drago me stoppa.  
-Non arrête Lorelei, c'est dégueulasse ce que les Moldus me font subir avec la sang-de-bourbe ! C'est inacceptable !  
-Ils te décrivent comme irrésistible et hyper canon.  
-C'est déjà mieux. En plus, ils ont oubliés de dire suprêmement intelligent.  
-Pas vaniteux pour une noise !  
-Absolument pas !  
-Je t'aime abruti !  
-Moi aussi mais sans l'abruti !  
J'étais en train de réfléchir à tout ce que j'avais lu dans les livres de J.K. Rowling et que je pourrai encore lui raconter pour l'amuser. A la fin du tome six : Rogue tue Dumbledore à la place de Drago. Je suis une idiote ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt.  
-Drago ! Je sais la tâche que l'on t'a confiée : Tuer Dumbledore ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça Drago ! De toute manière tu n'y arriveras pas, ce sera Rogue qui le tuera !  
Drago me regardait déconcerté.  
-Loreleï, il faut absolument aller prévenir Dumbledore, allons-y.  
-Non, moi j'y vais, toi tu restes ici !  
Et je me précipitai vers la porte, courant le plus vite que je pus jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.  
-HORCRUXES, hurlai-je.  
La statue bougea, je montai les marches quatre à quatre et défonçai presque la porte en tapant dessus. Dumbledore m'ouvrit, le regard bienveillant.  
-Lorelei, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?  
-Professeur Dumbledore ! dis-je en haletant, essoufflée désormais par ma course. Dans le tome six, à la fin, vous mourrez, le professeur Rogue vous tue mais c'était Drago Malefoy qui était chargé de le faire.  
Il me regarda en souriant, ne paniquant pas le moins du monde.  
-Je sais, dit-il simplement.  
Je le regardai avec des yeux ? Il savait ? Mais c'était impossible ! A moins que ...  
-C'est vous qui avez demandé au professeur Rogue de vous tuer ?  
-Pas de me tuer, mais de m'éliminer si il risquait d'être découvert...  
-Il fait partie de votre camps ! Il espionne Voldemort pour vous !  
-Vous êtes très perspicace Miss Miller.  
-Mais Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas mourir, le monde magique a encore besoin de Potter va se sentir perdu, tout le monde se réunira autour de votre tombe blanche et regrettera le grand sorcier que vous avez été !  
-Que dit Harry à Jedusor dans la Chambre des Secrets ? C'est ce qui fait venir Fumseck ...  
-Dumbledore ne sera réellement parti de cette école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour lui être fidèle... Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Vous êtes le seul sorcier qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort ! Il ne se gênera plus pour attaquer Poudlard ou n'importe quel autre endroit de la terre !

Comme à son habitude, Dumbledore garde son calme et sourit toujours.

-Il existe des enjeux dont vous n'imaginez même pas l'existence Miss Miller, me dit-il avec un regard mystique, bonne soirée.

Et il s'en va vers le fond de son bureau. Quant à moi, je retourne dans mes appartements la tête pleine de questions. De quels enjeux parle-t-il ?

o0.::.0o

Ah ah que je suis cruelle ! Vous aimeriez connaitre la nature de ces enjeux n'est ce pas ? Il vous faudra attendre le prochain, je suis sadique je sais. A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	3. Note de l'auteuse !

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE ( mais bon vous l'aurez compris je sais pas pourquoi je le mets xD )

Donc Tadaaaaam ! Note de l'auteuse :

Exams exams Galère galère !

Pas de nouveau chapitre jusqu'au début des vacances parce que après les exams je ferai la fête comme il se doit bien sûr ! Je sais pas vous mais moi c'est devenu une tradition xD Hum n'importe quoi... Bon je garantis pas à 100 pour cent que il n'y aura plus de chapitre pendant tout un mois mais bon je vais pas dire qu'il y en aura s'il n'y en a pas ... Enfin bon je m'enfonce ! Soit , bonne merde pour vos exams les ptits loups xD Et euh après Fiiiestaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Enfin bon , bisous j'écrirai le plus vite possible !


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! J'en ai mis du temps je sais je suis désolée ... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les précédents :D

Bonne lecture

o0.::.0o

Chapitre 3 : Enlèvement et évasion.

La tête pleine de réflexions, je retournai à mon dortoir. J'avais peur, peur que Dumbledore s'en aille. Sa perte est inévitable, je le sais. Mais il faut à tout prix que je fasse quelque chose. Soudain, je me souviens du livre que les Centaures m'ont donné. Je cours dans les couloirs jusqu'au tableau de la Nymphe qui garde mes appartements. Je prononce le mot de passe et retiens un cri lorsque je vois l'état de la pièce. Tout est saccagé, les fauteuils sont retournés, les bibliothèques sont renversées et les livres déchirés. Et au milieu de ce carnage, il y a Drago. Je me précipite vers lui , il a un filet de sang qui lui coule sur la tempe.

-Drago ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Drago me regarde et cligne des yeux, comme si il n'arrivait pas à me voir. Il prononce quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à entendre.

-Tossssioooo ... balbutie-t-il faiblement.

-Quoi ? Drago je ne comprends pas, parle plus fort.

-Tossssioooo, répète-t-il à nouveau en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Je me retourne et vois une ombre noire juste avant de sentir un coup sur la tête et de m'énvanouir. Je comprends alors trop tard que Drago voulait dire "Attention".

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille avec une migraine atroce dans un cachot sombre et humide. Je regarde autour de moi en me remémorant ce qui s'est passé. Oh mon Dieu ! Je dois être dans le repère de Voldemort ! Vite, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. J'aperçois la porte dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Je m'avance mais me recule bien vite en entendant des bruits de pas. Je me tapis le plus que je peux dans le fond du cachot. Soudain, la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer un jeune homme. Je le reconnais alors qu'il est à un mètre de moi.

-Drago !

Je me précipite vers lui mais me sens vite rejetée contre le mur.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, espèce de sotte, crache-t-il avec hargne.

Je ne comprends plus, hier il disait qu'il m'aimait et aujourd'hui il me traite de sotte.

-Mais Drago ...

-Ne m'adresse la parole que lorsque je t'en donnerais l'ordre, me coupe-t-il.

Je regarde son doux visage. Avec le ton qu'il emploie il aurait du transmettre de la haine mais là, ses traits ne représentaient même pas de la colère. Je dévie mon regard vers ses yeux gris d'acier et je me rends compte qu'ils ont l'air vides. Je comprends soudain, ils l'ont soumis à l'Impérium.

-Drago, rappelle-toi de moi ! C'est moi Lorelei ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'aimes !

-Lorelei, murmure-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle qu'il a employée jusqu'à maintenant.

-Oui, je suis là, lutte contre le sortilège. Ils t'ont soumis à l'Impérium.

-Je me rapp... commence-t-il de sa voix douce. Tu mens idiote ! Je ne t'aime pas, les Malefoy ne connaissent pas l'amour, l'amour n'existe pas ! reprend-il de sa voix dure.

Je sanglote :

-Il faut que tu te rappelles ! Où sommes-nous ? Comment s'échapper d'ici ? Aide-moi, je t'en supplie !

Il prononce un mot tellement bas que je dois le lire sur ses lèvres pour le comprendre.

-Que dis-tu Drago ? Le quoi ? Le livre ? Ils ont le livre ?

Drago doit forcer pour hocher de la tête, il y arrive cependant.

-Donne-moi ta baguette Drago, tout va bien aller.

La moitié du blond veut me donner le bout de bois, tandis que l'autre moitié fait tout pour le garder. Je parviens cependant à m'en emparer. Mais comment sortir d'ici ? Comment délivrer Drago du sort ? J'ai trouvé ! Je m'approche de lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu me repousser je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord réticent au début, il finit par me rendre le baiser. J'y mets fin et le regarde.

-Drago ...

-Sortons d'ici, finit-il par dire.

-Mais le livre ? J'ai en besoin !

Il réfléchit.

-Je vais faire semblant de toujours être sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. Le livre est gardé dans la pièce au fond du couloir par Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Viens avec moi et donne-moi ma baguette.

J'exécute et le suis tout au long du couloir. On arrive devant une énorme porte en chêne devant laquelle se trouvent deux hommes encagoulés. L'un d'eux prend la parole.

-Pourquoi amènes-tu la prisonnière ici, jeune Malefoy ? demande-t-il avec méfiance.

-C'est la Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'en a donné l'ordre, répond Drago.

Les deux balourds nous laissent entrer sans répliquer, on s'empare du livre et on sort de la pièce. Crabbe et Goyle Senior ne demandent rien en nous voyant partir.

-Vraiment trop facile, commente le Serpentard.

-Ouais et comment on sort monsieur le génie ? Tu vas dire aux gardes que Voldy ordonne qu'on me relâche ?

-Suis-moi, dit-il.

Je le suis avec pessimisme à travers les couloirs de ce labyrinthe de bâtiment jusqu'à un petit jardin.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On transplane, me répond simplement Drago.

-Hein ? Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait moi !

-Pas de panique, tiens-toi très fort à mon bras, me rassure le blond.

Je le fais sans trop d'assurance en attendant la suite les yeux fermés. Je me souviens de ce que décrit Harry au début du tome 6 et c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Lorsque la compression de mon corps est terminée, j'ouvre les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'on est à Pré-au-Lard.

-Vite ! Il faut retourner au château ! dit Drago en commençant à courir.

-Attend Drago, j'ai un chemin plus court.

Je prends sa baguette et l'emmène jusqu'à chez Honeydukes.

-Alohomora !

-Mais t'es folle ! murmure le Serpentard.

-Suis-moi tu verras.

J'essaye de trouver l'entrée de la cave puis une fois que je l'ai trouvée, je réitère le sort d'ouverture puis je descends les escaliers discrètement. Une fois en bas, j'essaye de soulever tous les pavés et enfin, il y en a un qui bouge.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! me demande Drago.

-C'est un passage secret. Il mène jusqu'à Poudlard, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'emprunter.

On descend un long escalier puis on marche le long d'un tunnel pendant une trentaine de minutes. Soudain, on arrive en bas d'un toboggan. Après un petit quart d'heure, on arrive à se hisser au dessus. Je pousse la statue de la sorcière borgne puis j'aide Drago à sortir. On se retrouve dans un couloir de Poudlard.

-Comment tu connais ce passage ? me questionne Drago, ahuri.

-Ah ah, secret de Maraudeuse !

On se précipite jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui relater les événements de la nuit. Il nous écoute avec attention et lorsqu'on a fini, le soleil se lève sur le parc de Poudlard.

o0.::.0o

Voilààà Review please! Et je pars en vacances le 10 juillet et je reviens le 18 donc je posterai sûrement plus avant de revenir.


	5. Note de l'auteur

Salut à tous ! Après une très très longue absence me voilà de retour ! Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais dans mes story il y a plein de mots manquants =/ C'est indépendant de ma volonté, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se fait car lorsque je les ai postées (il y a très longtemps d'ailleurs) il n'y avait pas de mots manquants.. Je vais remédier à tout cela =) Bisous


End file.
